


Fantasy

by thedarklightangel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklightangel/pseuds/thedarklightangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her fingers meet wet warmth, she shuts her eyes tightly. Taking in a deep breath, she tosses her head back. One word escapes from between her parted lips in a single, drawn out breath.</p><p>"Elsa…"</p><p>The moment her sister’s name leaves her lips, Anna can’t help but feel dirty.</p><p>Elsanna. A bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

~❄~❄~❄~

She lies atop the rich covers of her bed, the only light in the room coming from the fireplace. Though it fills the room with its warmth and glow, her hands are cool. As she trails her cold fingertips lower and lower down her body, she leaves only goose bumps in her wake. 

Her skin is electrified, sensitized, set afire under her own touch. Though it is her fingers that move, the woman lies back and thinks of a different scenario.

In her mind, she imagines white-blonde hair, full lips, and ice blue eyes turned to smouldering cobalt.

In her mind, she feels long and slender fingers, masterfully drawing fractals on her skin.

In her mind, she hears a husky laugh and teasing words murmured into her ear.

Unable to hold herself back anymore, the young woman dips her fingers lower.

As her fingers meet wet warmth, she shuts her eyes tightly. Taking in a deep breath, she tosses her head back. One word escapes from between her parted lips in a single, drawn out exhale.

"Elsa…"

The moment her sister’s name leaves her lips, Anna can’t help but feel dirty.

The waves of guilt pour over her, quickly, and in succession. Yet all the guilt melts off of her form as another wave- this one of pleasure - rolls over her lazily.

Anna relishes in the feeling as it washes over her, warmth spreading from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Unable to help herself, Anna whimpers loudly. The sound echoes within the room, ringing in the blonde’s ears and causing shivers to race down her spine.

She knows what she is doing is wrong.

Yet she can’t seem to stop.

She starts slowly, hesitantly. She strokes at a snail’s pace, and keeps her breathing light and even. She’s almost frightened to be doing this - but the pleasure is too great, and she is too far gone now to consider any other options.

As the images and sounds in her mind change, so does her tempo. At the same time, as she attempts to change her angle, her thumb sweeps accidentally across her nub- and it is that gentle friction that causes her to cry out again.

"Elsa!"

And with that, Anna loses all semblance of control.

She snaps to action, and hisses as she slides another finger alongside the one already within herself. There is no pain, for her sheer arousal has already prepared her more than enough for the rough entrance.

She positions her thumb above her need, and rubs in tight, controlled circles. The sensations cause her to see white flashes of light and starbursts behind her tightly closed eyes.

Her sister’s name is torn from her lips again: once, twice, three times, before she manages to clap her other hand over her mouth to stifle herself. 

Her fingers move faster and faster, sliding back and forth. The warmth courses through her body, and Anna shivers again - this time, for completely different reasons. 

As she nears her completion, her eyes squeeze even more tightly shut. Abandoning her attempt to silence her cries, Anna resorts to clenching her teeth and hoping for the best. She turns every attempt at her sister’s name into a hiss of breath, and with her free hand, claws at the sheets before gripping them tightly in her fist.

Soon enough, she stands on the precipice. Slowing down, Anna holds herself still; though her every muscle screams for completion, Anna keeps herself on the edge.

She doesn’t want her pleasure to end before she can conjure up one last image behind her closed eyelids.

Biting her lip, Anna imagines her sister hovering above her. Bare as the day she was born, beautiful blonde hair creating a curtain around their faces, Anna imagines her sister smirking down at her. She feels her sister shift her fingers one last time, and hears but one word whispered hotly into her ear.

“Anna.”

Anna’s eyes fly wide open.

She hears the voice say her name once again.

“Anna.”

Anna’s blood turns voice within her veins when she realizes that what she hears is not a figment of her imagination… but her sister.

Her sister. Standing before her, real and in the flesh, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown and gazing at her with widened eyes.

It takes Anna a few moments before she can even move.  Yet when she does, she moves in a flurry – she is nothing but a tangled mass of limbs and blankets as she scrambles to cover herself, hide her shame, pretend that the whole situation is  _not happening._

Before she can disappear beneath her covers (and hopefully die there), Anna feels a cool hand touch her leg. Still aroused, Anna takes in a shuddering breath – and feels guilty, immediately afterwards.

She tastes bile on the back of her throat, and the white starbursts she saw behind her eyes now dazzle her vision. She feels as though, at any moment, she may pass out- especially as Elsa’s hand presses harder against her leg.

“Anna. Look at me.”

Swallowing thickly, Anna turns her head to her sister. She keeps her eyes down, on her own bare lap – she cannot bare to face the woman before her. Not now, and perhaps never again.

“Look at me. Please, Anna.”

Anna shakes her head slowly. Digging her nails into the skin of her thigh to remind herself that this  _is_ reality, she keeps her eyes dropped down low and her mouth shut tight.

Elsa tries to coax her gently a few more times, but each time, Anna refuses to answer. Finally, Elsa is silent for a long time; and though she is glad for the awful silence, glad that she does not have to respond, the dread builds in Anna’s heart as she thinks of the reaction her sister might have.

Finally, Elsa speaks again.

“Were you thinking of me, Anna?”

Anna hesitates. Then, she nods.

Elsa pauses.

“You were thinking of me, as you…?”

Though Elsa trails off, Anna knows exactly what her sister is asking. A thousand different answers run through her mind, and a thousand different scenarios follow after that – every single one awful, with each one being even worse than the last.

Though she longs to keep her mouth shut and her head down, she knows that only one answer will do.

Slowly, Anna looks up. Meeting her sister’s blue eyes, she murmurs but one thing.

“Yes.”

And the next moment, Anna feels her back hit her bed _._

She feels fingers tangle into her hair, the warmth of another body press against her own…the taste of another’s tongue within her mouth.

Elsa is kissing her.

_Hard._

Though it takes a moment for her senses to kick in, Anna responds in kind. She kisses Elsa back as passionately as she can, and clutches the woman a little closer to her. She presses her hands wherever she can, trails her fingers everywhere – though she holds Elsa in her arms, she seeks validation, seeks to make sure that this is happening.

She seeks to make sure that what she feels is  _real_.

It is only when they are both out of breath, with flushes faces and heaving chests, that Elsa presses her forehead against Anna’s and looks into her eyes.

“I heard you calling my name,” She murmurs, “And I came to see what was wrong. After spending so many years behind a closed door, I wanted to be there when you needed me. I didn’t expect…”

She trails off, and Anna at least has the decency to blush.

“So… you’re not mad? Not… disgusted?” Anna asks slowly. “I mean, the answer is obvious, but I just want to-“

Elsa cuts her off by pressing a single finger to Anna’s lips. Slowly, she shakes her head, to which Anna breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’m not mad.” Elsa assures her. “I’m just… I need… something.”

As she hears Elsa’s words, a mischievous smile spreads across Anna’s face. Scooting behind her sister, she drapes her still nude form over Elsa’s back, and giggles as she feels Elsa stiffen against her.

“Tell me, Elsa.” Anna drops her chin onto Elsa’s shoulder, murmuring to her sister. “What is this something that you need?”

With her face so close to the blonde’s, Anna can hear the way that Elsa’s breath hitches in her throat. She can feel how Elsa thickly Elsa swallows, how her face heats up even further at Anna’s line of questioning.

“I think,” Elsa says softly, voice husky, “You know exactly what it is that I need.”

A sultry smile slowly spreads across Anna’s face.

“Then I guess we’d better take that dress off.” 

~❄~❄~❄~

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt submitted to elsannaheadcanons on tumblr, asking for:
> 
> "Anna getting herself off in bed and Elsa hearing her name being called during it, so she goes and finds her sister."
> 
> A bit rough and mostly unedited. Fairly short (for me) and written during the wait for the new year. Hopefully you all enjoyed well enough. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter, but I don't know. it all depends.


End file.
